Once in Asgard
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: A story that first follow Thor, Loki and Brynhilde from the start. Later it will jump to the time when Loki takes over Asgard and tries to kill his brother, Brynhilde won't let this past even if she had become a banished Valkyrie many years ago.


**I had like no idea how to end this chapter so it became a bit of a lame end xD3 And I will point out already now that the lullaby's melody is based on the "River Lullaby- prince of Egypt"'s melody~  
Please tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: Brynhilde**

I laughed as we passed some servants and almost made them trip. Loki laughed to and tried to catch a piece of bread as one of them dropped when she winched in surprise.  
"Prince Loki! Prince Thor!" She said angry but we just laughed, jumped and kept on running. Today would the new Valkyrie's come so we didn't have time to stop and say that we was sorry because we needed to, we was already late! We pushed us through everyone who had gathered to catch a glimpse of them and ran to mother. We sat down by her next to her throne and she looked down at us.  
"Where did you get that bread, Loki? It smells fresh!" He looked up with a smile and stretched it out for her.  
"Want to taste?" She rolled her eyes with a smile.  
"You know what I mean. Just be sure to thank the lady you took it from.  
"Okay, okay." He said, continued to eat at it and looked against the gate as it opened. First in was dad and on a perfect line walked the new Valkyrie's in. They looked pretty much like the old ones, except one. The last one. Her whole outfit screamed that she was nothing like the others, so did her long, golden hair. Almost her whole upper body was covered in an armor, a piece over her stomach looked like dragon scales, and one part like big feathers hiding her some of her vital organs. The breast plates looked like wings and almost whole her chest was covered in a blank metal. She had plates hiding her shoulders and armor hide her arms and covered her hands and fingers. Her helmet hide more than the others and majestic wings sat at each side of her head. Her skirt was long and blood red with a golden edge and her shoes covered her whole legs and had a wonderful pattern at it. And unlike the others who had swords she had a long and majestic spear with a tear drop at one of the edges.  
"Mom, who is the last one?" I asked and looked up at her.  
"That's Brynhilde. She is the strongest Valkyrie we ever had, according to your fathers letters."  
"Even stronger than Hervor?!" I said surprised and she laughed.  
"Yes, even stronger than Hervor. Hervor was a strong woman but according to your father she is nothing compared to Brynhilde. And..."  
"Your majesty." We looked at one of moms guard Valkyrie's. "Prince Loki is running against the new warriors." She pointed against the new ones and both of us looked against the line.  
"In my husbands name!" Mom yelled out in surprise and rose from the throne. He was running straight against Brynhilde! She stopped and looked at Loki as he came running and squatted, her whole armor making a metallic sound that even made my father turn around and stop their walk.  
"Loki!" He said angry and was just about to go there and stop Loki when Brynhilde dropped her spear to catch Loki as he made one of his crazy jumps. She made sure he sat safe at her hip, held him up with one arm, took the spear with the other and rose with him in on one arm and holding the spear in the other. He clung onto her as his life was in danger if he released his grip and glared at father who glared back at him. Brynhilde ignored their glares and just walked up to the line again, without one word. I looked up at mom who gave dad a meaningful glare and then looked at dad who sighed, turned away from Loki and Brynhilde and walked back to his position and continued walking into the hall where we was suppose to eat with the new Valkyrie's. Me and mom hurried in there through the second door and just as we came in was the doors closed behind them. When the doors closed behind us I followed mom to Brynhilde and Loki.  
"Loki! What was you thinking?! Running out to them like that and jumping up at a Valkyrie! That is not okay! You are a prince of Asgard, please behave like one!" He looked down and Brynhilde looked at him with a little bit sad eyes.  
"Your Majesty?" She said with a questioning tone.  
"Yes?"  
"May I?" Mom nod. Brynhilde hit down her spear in the floor, let it go and to my surprise it stood up on it's own. She turned to mom and made a little bow. "I see no problem in his action, Your majesty. I see that it probably stopped the procedure from being perfect but that's all. Everything went fine in the end. Please don't yell at the little prince" I looked at her with big eyes but then smiled. Loki was a people feeler after all, he must have felt that she was someone who would fit with him. A strong woman with a strong and warm heart, but quiet and who choose to stay behind everyone in the shadows. Mom giggled and made everyone look at her, even me.  
"You do like her, don't you Loki?" I hadn't seen that he had jumped down from Brynhilde and was pulling in moms skirt now, with a begging gaze. He didn't want mom to be angry. Loki smiled as she asked that and nod. "Well then, nothing bad happened after all. Let's just let it slide, for this time. But please think before you act next time, Loki."

Loki sat down next to Brynhilde under the whole dinner. He showed her tricks he could do with the magic he controlled, told her about things in Valhalla and Asgard and stories that made her laugh a bit. His whole face shined like the sun, he was more happy than I have seen him for a long time! I almost swallowed my food wrong when he jumped up at the bench and made funny movements with funny noises to explain one of dad's fights to protect us. I could also see how Brynhilde giggled behind the armor part that hide her chin. She probably tried to laugh in secret. Loki smiled with his whole face when he hear her giggle and locked his arms around her neck.  
"Brynhilde! Will we be friends?" She looked surprised at him and then smiled.  
"We are already friends, little prince. Will we be friends forever?" He looked at her with big eyes and then nod so hard his neck got locked up. He made a pained sound and everyone around the table laughed. Brynhilde smiled, placed him at her lap and gave his neck massage. He twisted and grimaced as she hit sore areas but sat still and when she was done, he leaned against her. She held her arms around him and tried to catch up in the conversations.  
"Mom." I whispered and she leaned against me. "I think we found his souls savior or even soul mate." She giggled a little bit and nod with a smile as she looked against them. Loki had almost fell asleep and he hadn't slept for days because of those stupid nightmares. The hours went by and I ended up on moms lap, today I didn't need to fight for it. I glanced against Loki then and then. He hadn't woken up because of any bad dreams yet and I was worried he would. He had a tendency to shoot magic around him when that happened.  
"Don't worry, Thor." I looked up at father. "As long as he is that close to Brynhilde then her magic will suppress his if anything happens. It can also work as a shield. I warned her that Loki could shoot out magic if he would fall asleep tonight and dream nightmares." I nod and leaned against mom.  
"So it's safe to fall asleep? I don't need to worry about becoming a fried chicken?" They all laughed, Brynhilde gave me a big smile.  
"It's completely safe. We will take you two up to bed later and Brynhilde will stand as a guard." I nod, closed my eyes and to mums hymn I feel asleep.

"Brynhilde, shall we go up with the boys?" She looked up at me and nod with a smile. "Dear, I will take Thor to their room with Brynhilde now."  
"Do so." He smiled and I rose with Thor in my arms. Brynhilde did the same with Loki and followed me up to their room. I looked at her spear as it followed us out from the hall.  
"Does it always follow you?" She nod.  
"Yes, Your majesty. If anything happens I want it close and when I have my arms full it follows by itself." I giggled a little and nod. What an interesting woman. A Valkyrie that came walking opened the door to their room, I thanked her and walked in. First I laid down Thor in his bed and covered with the magical shield and then turned to Brynhilde. Brynhilde herself placed Loki in the other bed and placed the blanket over him.  
"Why don't he have any magical shield, Your majesty?"  
"We can only protect Thor from Loki's magic. We tried to stop it directly first but that only ended up in an explosion. The only way to protect Thor from it is to place him in a magical shield. No one here can explain why. I mean, if you can stop it from reaching Thor you should be able to stop it from getting shot out to." She shook her head.  
"No. Strong magic that react on peoples strong feelings protect the caster even if it seems wild. Loki's magic is probably so strong and so driven by his fear from those nightmares that the magic need to reach out to Thor's length before it can be stopped." I nod and scratched my chin.  
"That sounds logic. So it have a safety zone?" She nod.  
"And it probably reach out far around him. Which means he moves around a lot. But that dosen't stop stronger magic to act as a shield from those raw feelings." I nod again.  
"Interesting." I smiled with her and we walked out from the room. "But please don't be reckless if anything happens! Loki wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to you because he can't control his magic in sleep." She nod and gave me a warm smile before she took the place of a guard and a cold expression covered her face. I smiled a bit and started to walk back. She was a woman in a class by her own, that's for sure.

I woke up as the shield around me sang. I looked around me, Loki had a nightmare! Brynhilde came rushing into the room now filled by magic, got stopped already in the door, but then she did something so that a blue, thin shield came up in front of her. She pushed her way to Loki, leaned down to him and... hummed? But it went over to a song when just humming didn't help. The spear stood on it's own again as she lifted a sleeping and crying Loki up and sang for him.  
"Hush now, little prince. Be still love don't cry. Everything will be alright in your dreams. Sleep and remember all those good times so I will be with you when you dream." She sat down with him and kissed his forehead. He started to open his eyes. "Dreams oh dear dreams, come gently to him. Such precious things you can share. Do you know something that can break him free? Dreams, oh sweet dreams show him these." I jumped surprised as she took some high tones and some rainbow colored magic whirled around Loki. His eyes became big as plates but he calmed down. When the magic went away she kissed his forehead again and held him close. He gripped what he could and cried out his fear. She hummed again, in the same melody as the song, as she had him over her legs when she sat in a Indian sitting. Mom and dad came running but stopped chocked in the door when they saw she had already calmed Loki down. I looked at Loki and Brynhilde again. She held him like a mother held a child. She was really worried about Loki and I was happy over that. Mom made it seems like they had tried a lots of things against those dreams, but she lied. She wasn't a bad mother but she had lost faith when it came to stop those dreams and magic rushes. But Brynhilde was a prof that that Loki could be calmed down, if he was calmed down the right way: In a mothers way. I wonder if Brynhilde had been a mother before she became Valkyrie or was it just something all woman had in their spine? I can't answer that one at least but I know Brynhilde is what Loki needs and that she is someone he will stick to.


End file.
